Naruto: Game of Life
by godmaster777
Summary: Video game plot. Features a Naruto with no morales. Dark Naruto. Eventually godlike. Inspired by Naruto: Gamemaster by Urban Naruto and Naruto: The Video Game by Chibi Reaper.


_**Video game Naruto: Ultimate Naruto edition**_

_**Chapter 1**_

My life is pretty much meaningless. Before you say I'm emo, here me out.

I'm more or less a video game.

My life has no end, nor a real beginning.

At first, I started as standard Naruto, not that I knew it.

I died at age 13 at the hands of my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. He decided to shove a chidori through my chest. Great friend, huh?

My stats were as follows:

Positive points:

Lived until age 13 – 1300 points

Semi-mastered Rasengan - 50 points

Brought Senju Tsunade back to Konoha – 1000 points

Became Apprentice to Jiraiya – 500 points

Defeated Subaku no Gaara – 1000 points

Defeated Ichibi no Shukaku – 500 points

Defeated Hyuga Neji – 250 points

Mastered Toad Summoning – 100 points

Summoned Gamabunta – 500 points

Mastered Water Walking – 100 points

Defeated Inuzuka Kiba – 250 points

Finished Second Exam – 500 points

Finished First Exam – 100 points

Entered Chunin Exams – 50 points

Saved Wave – 100 points

Defeated 2 unnamed Samurai – 100 points

Mastered Tree Climbing Exercise – 500 points

Tricked Zabuza – 50 points

Passed Bell Test – 50 points

Became Genin – 100 points

Defeated Mizuki – 25 points

Stole Forbidden Scroll – 50 points

Total Positive points: 7175

Negative Points:

Died by Uchiha Sasuke – -2000 points

Failed to complete promise – -1000 points

Near death by Yakushi Kabuto – -500 points

Lost Precious person Sarutobi Hiruzen – -500 points

Failed to disable Orochimaru – -500 points

Went 6 days with Orochimaru's seal – -600 points

Sasuke given Curse Mark – -400 points

Beaten by Mitarashi Anko – -500 points

Failed to answer any test question in First exam – -900 points

Shown up by Uchiha Sasuke – -100 points

Failed to kill Haku – -500 points

Tricked by Haku – -500 points

Unable to keep forbidden scroll – -500 points

Tricked by Mizuki – -500 points

Failed Genin Exam 3 times – -3000 points

Beaten by Haruno Sakura ? times – -10000 points

Total Negative points: 22000

Total Points: -14825

Rank: You're worse than dead last.

Unlocked character: Useless Naruto

Unlocked upgrade: Rusty Kunai, Rusty Shuriken, and Malfunctioning Explosive Tags

I sucked.

I retried my life 13 times, before I realized something. No matter what I do, it never carries on. It all ends, good or bad, the second I die.

I could be a damn martyr, preaching peace. I could end war and bloodshed. I die, all that work comes undone.

I started to stop caring. My views, once pure, became more jaded. The only thing that carried over was my achievements and new characters. That's all that mattered. Systematically unlocking every character in existence, no matter what. I had all eternity to do it.

There was only one thing that remained form my first life. My determination.

The only other character I had was _Worthless Naruto. _

I looked at the next character on the list. _Insane Naruto._

Requirements:

Must use Useless Naruto and go on a homicidal rampage killing the following people:

Haruno Sakura

That wouldn't be a problem. In each of my 14 lives she used me as a punching bag.

Uchiha Sasuke

Not a problem either. He killed me for the Mangekyo Sharingan enough times for me to hold a grudge.

Hatake Kakashi

He ignored me for Sasuke every time, without fail.

Sarutobi Hiruzen

Announced that I held the Kyuubi resulting in my terrible child hood.

Maito Gai

Resulted in mental scarring with the sunset of doom as well as the youth talk.

Rock Lee

Same crimes as Gai.

Hyuga Hinata

Avid stalker. Won't leave me alone.

Hyuga Neji

Never shuts up about fate.

Yamanaka Ino

Never really talked to her.

Mitarashi Anko

Neutral to her.

Yuhi Kurenai

Impartial to her as well.

Moegi

Annoying brat.

Hyuga Hanabi

Arrogant brat who talks down to me.

Must also **rape**:

Hyuga Hinata

Hyuga Hanabi

Haruno Sakura

Tenten

Yamanaka Ino

Mitarashi Anko

Yuhi Kurenai

Moegi

In the path to unlock _Insane Naruto_ a bunch of other characters would be unlocked.

Killing Sasuke and taking his eyes would unlock _Uchi__ha__ Naruto._

After killing Sasuke, he would have to abandon the village, unlocking _Missing Nin Naruto. _After I leave, I'll need money. In order to do that, I'll collect bounties, unlocking _Bounty__Hunter__ Naruto_and _Hunter__ n__in__ Naruto._

Deflowering Hanbi would unlock _Hyuga Naruto: Branch family Version,__  
_

Deflowering Hinata afterwords would unlock _Hy__uga__ Nar__uto:__ Ma__in__ fam__ily__ Version._

6 avatars, 7 including _Insane _would be unlocked.

_Insane Naruto _is a requirement for _Homocidal Naruto. _

He grinned. Game on.


End file.
